Flash Ruins The Picture
by PrinceLogan
Summary: Japan/Prussia. I guess you could consider it a crack pairing, but I think it's cute. Rate T because I don't know if I cussed in this. Anyway, just fluff, no lemon. Enjoy


**A/N: Okay so a few random things before you read this. I'm writing this because I randomly looked up this pairing and there was only one entry, and it was adorable. So there should be more. *shot* I think up the weirdest pairings. And this guy who I talk to on twitter sometimes (chat me up sometime, I love making internet friends!) was getting super freaked out because I was tweeting about a USUK fanfiction I was reading in which Alfred uses whipped cream as lube. -rolls eyes- What a kill joy. I think he unfollowed me. Oh well.**

Japan smiled behind the lense of his camera, which was currently pointed at America's living room window. America and England were on the couch making out, and he had to get some more pictures for Hungary or she would be cross. They hadn't been able to get new stuff for her website in weeks.

The small asian nation snapped a few more pictures before jumping gracefully down from the tree he was in, a satisfied expression on his face. He looked around to make sure no one was watching, and quietly made his way to the house 3 doors down from England's.

He stood on the sidewalk outside the house, looking up at it. He had been coming here to take pictures often recently, but not for Hungary. For himself.

He walked around to the side of the house, careful not to set off the motion-sensor lights. He climbed up the old oak tree that was near the house, settling on a branch that jutted out just far enough so he had a perfect view through the window he was currently looking through.

Inside the window was a bedroom, in which a tall albino German man sat, watching tv. Japan smiled. He very much liked this man, but had no intent of telling him. Or of letting Hungary find out, because she would tell him. And Japan couldn't let that happen. Because he knew that Prussia didn't like him back. And he didn't want his heart broken.

Prussia moved inside the bedroom, regaining Japan's attention. He was now laying on his back with his hands behind his head, smirking at the tv. Japan blushed and took a picture of it. And instantly regreted it.

He had forgotten to take the flash off, so the moment he took the picture, the brilliant white light flashed for a second and was gone. But the damage was done. Prussia looked up and saw Japan squatting on a tree branch outside his window, holding a camera. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, Prussia looking amused and curious, Japan looking absolutely terrified.

After what felt like forever, Prussia slowly stood up, walked to the window, and opened it. Japan couldn't make himself move, it was like he was glued to the tree branch. Prussia smirked. "You wanna come in?" he asked.

Japan's eyes widened. This was definitely not the reaction he had been expecting. He slowly nodded his head and crawled off the tree branch and in through the window. He dropped down into Prussia's bedroom and looked around. He already knew where everything was, having seen this same room through the window almost everynight.

He turned to look at Prussia and found the other man was watching him curiously. Japan opened his mouth to explain himself, but couldn't think of anything to say. He quickly shut his mouth and blushed, looking the other way.

Prussia cocked his head to the side. "So, tell me Kiku, was are you doing so late at night, in a tree, outside my bedroom window, with a camera?" he said, his tone almost teasing.

Japan was at a loss for words. It's not like he could just say, "Oh, I've been doing that almost everynight for the last month now, taking pictures of you because I'm so in love with you I just can't help myself." The smaller man blushed a furious shade of red.

Prussia raised an eyebrow. "Mein freund, why are you blushing?" he said with a smirk. If Japan didn't know better, he would say that Prussia knew exactly why he was blushing. And why he was outside his window in a tree.

But it's not like he had any idea of Japan's feelings for him, could he? Japan looked at Prussia with a desperate look on his face. Prussia smiled and walked passed Japan to his bed and sat down. "I don't know why you are taking the pictures, Kiku. But I do know that you've been coming here for about a month. If you wanted pictures, all you had to do is ask my awesome self." The albino man grinned and layed back on the bed, propped up on his elbows. Japan was dumbstruck. Ask? Ask the man of his dreams if he could take pictures of him? He swayed a little at the thought of Prussia in one of Japan's many police officer cosplay costumes. He shook his head. No, he shouldn't think of things like that, especially when Prussia was sitting right in front of him.

"P-Prussia-san, I apologize for...for...spying on y-you..." Japan said, his voice shaking. Prussia shook his head, grinning. Japan gave him a confused look.

Prussia stood up again and walked towards Japan, stopping when he was face to face with the shorter nation. "Call me...Gilbert." he whispered, smirking.

Japan's eyes were the size of saucers. "Oh, right...I'm s-sorry G-Gilbert-san." he mumbled.

Prussia smiled and suddenly picked Japan up and sat him down on the bed. Japan gasped and tried to stand up, his face redder than thought possible, but Prussia put his hands on the other man's shoulders and pushed him back down.

"Now, Kiku, I will tell you why I think you have been hiding in a tree and taking pictures of me almost everynight, ja?" The younger nation said, grinning.

Japan gulped and nodded. He was so embarrassed and ashamed, he could hardly believe it. "Since when do I forget to switch off the flash?" he mentally kicked himself for his stupidity.

"Erste ist, you like me, ja?" he asked. Japan nodded, his expression fearful.

"Gut, gut...Second, you are afraid I would not like you back?" Japan nodded again in reply. This was getting worse by the second.

"So you sat outside my window to take pictures of me because of this, nein?" Japan nodded a third time, wishing he could die and get it over with.

Prussia smiled. A gentle, knowing smile that almost made Japan's heart stop.

"Das ist gut, Kiku, weil ich habe du gern."

Japan almost fainted. Especially when he felt a pair of strong arms embrace him. There was no way this was real. He had to be dreaming. But the lips pressed against his forehead said otherwise. The Japanese man blushed, and started to squirm. Prussia leaned back and looked at him, which only made his want to escape increase.

"What is it? Was I wrong?" Prussia asked, panic underlining his voice.

Japan shook his head. "No, Gilbert-san, it's just, this is a dream and I must wake up before this goes too far!" he said, pinching himself on the arm. Prussia watched him wince, amused.

"You think you're in a dream, Kiku? Where would you get that idea?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

"I _know _I'm in a dream, because this would never happen in real life." he replied sadly. Prussia nuzzled his face into Japan's neck.

"I'm no dream, klein ein. Why is it so hard for you to accept that the awesome me is in to you?" he said. Japan looked at Prussia's face for a few moments, thinking.

"Am I gonna have to prove it?" Prussia asked when Japan still hadn't said anything.

Japan looked skeptical. "Prove it how?"

Prussia smirked before pressing his lips gently against Japan's. Japan went rigid with shock before relaxing and sliding his eyes closed.

Prussia broke the kiss a few moments later, a huge grin on his face. Japan looked flustered.

"There. Now that you know you aren't dreaming, we can do something else." he said, a devilish look on his face. He crawled towards Japan on his hands and knees. Japan tried to escape, but could find no way out.

"Gilbert-san, what are you doing?"

Prussia had a predatory look on his face that sent jolts of electricity up and down Japan's spine. But he wasn't prepared for Prussia's answer.

"You."

**A/N: And...END. Okay, so...Alexa. Rough drafts are for losers, I write whatever comes to mind. If you don't like it, then go screw a goat. Annyyywayyy, reviews are nice :) If you wanna know my twitter name, ask meh in a review or something. (It changes everyonce in a while.) Hope you liked this despite the weirdness of the pairing.**


End file.
